


Wrong

by SharpestRose



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Cordy! universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

We get to LA a little after ten, and as usual Dawn wants to go out dancing. They never card her, the scar makes her look older. At least it's good for something, she says with a grin. I know it's fucked up but her teeth turn me on, they shine weird in the light.

We run into Wes and his pahtner (his accent makes me laugh, especially on that word - makes it sound so domestic, like they choose curtain designs on the weekend and eat greek takeout in front of the tv) when we're walking home. Dawn's had too much to drink, of course, and so have I (of course), so we're probably not the most polite things ever. Plus, Wes and the pahtner make us giggle like anything, because it's that funny. Dawn nuzzles at my cheek and my breath hitches and the pahtner suggests maybe we wanna meet for coffee tomorrow or something?

How about dinner? Dawn asks with a smirk and Wes recoils. I slap Dawn lightly on the arm, naughty naughty don't scare the domestics. It's cool, I tell him, she's house trained.

You re-souled her? the pahtner asks and I shake my head, pulling Dawn's high collar aside. The scar stretches down from her cheek to underneath the lace edging of her bra, and right across her neck and collarbone. Deep, deep cuts, made by Willow with a kitchen knife if I remember right. A cross a foot long and half that wide, with the half-moon bite mark in the middle. Triage on the battlefield, blessing the wound before the infection could take hold. Enough to save Dawn's soul, but not her life.

What happened to your arm? Dawn asks Wes, to take the focus off her. Kid gets a little uncomfortable when people start talking about her, she's pretty shy. Never lets me see her vamp out.

She doesn't know that her face shifts when she has nightmares.

We decide to leave the chit-chat until we meet for coffee tomorrow, because I'm drunk and horny and they're sort of the same thing for Dawn, and she's both anyway, so the getting back to the place we're staying is pretty high priority.

It's a shelter, run by a girl called Anne. Says she used to be from Sunnydale, too. Asked if we knew Buffy. We said we did. Anne said she was sorry for our loss, and I think she really is. She's pretty cool, she didn't try to put us in different rooms like some Church-run shelters do. Evil bad lesbians and all.

'Cordy!' is on tv in the rec room when we get back in, Dawn snarls as we pass the room. She and Cordelia never got along. That show's pretty good, though. I swear, Chase has gotta be a dyke. I know circles that are straighter than that piece of ass.

Speaking of ass, Dawn's hand is rubbing against mine through the rough fabric of my jeans and her hands are so hard and cold that my breath goes all ragged. Her eyes burn dark holes in her smooth china face and I can taste wet pennies on her slippery tongue as it bruises my lips.

For something so full of dead things, this sure feels like the life.


End file.
